The Loud Mutants
by Demaruto wilsmaki
Summary: We all know the Loud family and their friends as a loveable cast of human characters. But what if there were part of a mutant race set in the prehistoric era? NOTE: Not a X men based story and takes place in alternate universe.
1. Meeting the family

Chapter 1: Meeting the family

Author note: **Before i start this story, there's something i want to point out. Yes, this story is about the Louds being mutants. However, this doesn't mean that they will be like X-Men mutants or something like that. They will be instead based on a mutant race that i picture myself in. If you is confused about this (because i am bad at explaining things), here is the description** **of what they look like. Basically, these mutants look like humans, with the exception of their reptile-like tails and wings (which i may or may not put in this story), they can walk bipedal and quadrupedal in both their normal form and monster form (though they mostly walk quadrupedal in their normal form), they are omnivorous, and they can transform into a dinosaur/Godzilla-like monster. However, the younger ones can not turn into their giant monster form until they get older enough to do so. And also, just like Wolverine from the X-Men series, they got retractable forearm claws and regenerative healing factor (in this story however, they are gonna have the bone claws instead of the adamantium ones that i picture myself having). I think that's all** **for now. Anyway, i hope you guys will enjoy the story.** **P.s. This takes place in an Alternate universe where dinosaurs and mammals co-exist.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Loud House or the characters.**

The story starts in a valley with several dinosaurs and mammals eating, drinking water, or resting. Among them, there's a random bear cub chasing a flying lizard into the forest. The bear comes in close proximity to the lizard, but it flies up to what appeared to be a tree. The bear then sees a couple drops of saliva landing on a tree branch next to it, causing the young bear to look up where the lizard landed: the nose of a giant monster-like creature, which quickly awakens. The young bear runs out of the forest in terror, getting the attention of many of the herbivorous animals and its parents that was camping nearby. The monster bursts out of the treeline immediately after and chases after the young bear, which tries to evade. Luckily for the bear cub, the monster ran past it and started chasing the bigger animals. Its mate approach aside and pursue the chase, it went to the left to chase after an iguanodon, after being told to be its mate. The monster that scared the bear cub spotted a slow juvenile bear, runs down and kills it, ending the chase. The monster roars and begins eating it. A unknown voice can be heard.

 _"W_ _ell, that was gruesome. But that's how life works. Oh, by the way, that monster you see eating that bear is my mom and the other one you saw earlier is my dad. They are on hunting duty at the moment while we are home waiting for them to return. And by us, i mean me and my ten sisters."_

Somewhere in an jungle area, a white hair boy poke his head out of a bush and looks around for something. Then he left the bush stealthily to some tall grass nearby.

 _"S_ _ee that boy? That's me. Lincoln Loud._ _Or what some of my sisters called me, The Weakest Linc. The reason why i got that nickname is because i am the weakest one of my family because I'm not must of a fighter like the others._ _And it's because of that, i don't get enough food to eat. I don't mind that sometimes because i can hunt my own food. I might not be a fighter, but i am a hunter_

Lincoln let out a growl as he stalks his prey. When he saw some grass move, he lower himself to the ground and slowly creeps up on his prey. He kept getting closer and closer and closer until he finally pounces on the unknown creature in the grass. He emerged from the grass holding a dead rabbit in his mouth and heads back to his nest. At the nest, there are in total of ten young girls resting in the nice warm sunlight.

 _"See those girls? Those are my sisters. All ten of them. Let me introduce you to them._

A short shaggy brown hair girl is seen curl into a ball sleeping.

 _"First up is Lisa. She is the genius of the family. This girl knows her stuff. She helps the others by calculating their attacks during hunts and fights and uses whatever left from our food for her traps._

On the far left of Lisa is two blonde sisters sleeping next to each other.

 _"Next up is the polar opposite twins, Lana and Lola. Those two are the fourth and third youngest kids of the family. Lana hatched from her egg before Lola which makes her the oldest of the two."_

Lana wakes up and took the bone Lola had near her. Lola woke up and chased away her older twin. The two twins ran pass an sister with short brown hair sleeping on the ground while another sister with long light brown hair rising aside her sleeping sister and looks at the twins upset for waking her up.

 _"Those two are my older sister Luna and my other older sister Luan._ _Luna is one year older than Luan. Luna is the musician of the family while Luan is the joker of the family."_

Lana and Lola bumped into another sister with thick brown hair and accidentally woke her up. She roar at the twins in a fit of rage causing them to make a run for it before laying back on the ground and went to sleep.

 _"That one is Lynn. She is two years older than me and one year younger than Luan. She is the toughest one in the family. She got a reputation for picking fights with anyone, rather it for food or just for the thrill."_

Walking up Lynn is a very pale skin sister with long black hair concealing her eyes and laid next to Lynn and yarns.

 _"That one is Lucy. She is the fifth-youngest child of the family and the creepiest. She have a habit of popping up and scaring everyone. She also like to keep the bones of whatever we eat as her collection. I think she is making something with them but i don't know really."_

A few feet away from Luna and Luan is an older sister with pale-blonde hair cleaning her baby sister by licking the baby's head.

 _"Those two are my second oldest sister Leni and my baby sister Lily. Leni is kinda naive and somewhat quite ditzy. She is very good at creating outfits from fur and skins of our prey, make marks on trees to help her get back home whenever she wanders off by herself, and is surprisingly a very good hunter. And Lily is...well, just a baby. But she is fairly aware of her surroundings and our many antics. Also she is very playful and energetic. Too energetic for that matter."_

Up on an nearby tree branch is a girl with large blonde hair, scars and bite marks around her neck.

 _"And last but not least is Lori. She's the eldest out of us and is more dangerous than everyone here if rub the wrong way. Me and most of my sisters wouldn't even go near her at all, let alone challenge her. The only one who actually got the guts to do so is Leni and that's mainly because those two got history with each other. By that i mean that those two will fight and nearly kill each other over anything. From food to fighting over authority and stuff. Those two got the bond of hatred with each other."_

Elsewhere in a outskirts of the nest, a pack of raptors is seen drinking water from a steam.

 _"I do got grandparents but they live on the outskirts of the nest guarding our territory."_

The raptors look up and ran away when an elder monster appears and scares them away and let out a roar as a warning. Another one appears aside her mate

 _"These two are my Grandparents from my Mom side. My grandfather Albert aka Pop-Pop and my grandmother. We don't often see them but they will come to visit us from time to time."_

Back to Lincoln reaching the nest with the dead rabbit still in his mouth.

 _"Well, that's all of my family members that has been introduced. Pretty big, right? Anyway, I'm going to enjoy this tasty rabbit in peace if my sisters don't take wind of this. Hope to see you guys soon."_

 ** _A/N:_** Just to get this out of the way now, Myrtle isn't Albert's girlfriend in this story just yet. During the first half of this story is gonna be Rita's actual mother who will be nameless throughout the story. Also if you got a name for this race of mutant, feel free to review or PM me them. I couldn't think of a name for them at all.


	2. The girl by the name of Ronnie Anne

Chapter 2: Another Kajiu? The girl by the name of Ronnie Anne.

The sunrise illuminates on the ground below. A Quetzalcoatlus is flying in the air in search for food. It spotted a carcass of a dead Saltasaurus on the ground and went down to eat the remains. Unbeknown that a giant dark tan Kajiu is watching the Quetzalcoatlus from the trees.

After a few minutes of stalking the Quetzalcoatlus, the kajiu bursts out of the treeline and ran towards it. The Pterosaur caught wind of this and flies off into the air before the kajiu could take a bite out of it. The kajiu let out a roar at the Pterosaur then proceed to eat the carcass she stole from the Quetzalcoatlus. A sub-adult kajiu appears and join in on the feast.

Back at the Loud nest, Lincoln is sleeping soundly on the ground, but Lynn slowly creeps up behind him and let out a loud roar which woke him up and makes him jump high to a tree branch and cower in fear as his sister laughs at him.

"Oh man, that was too great!" Lynn said, still laughing at Lincoln.

"Not cool, Lynn!" Lincoln yells, furious.

"Calm down, Weakcoln. I was only kidding." Lynn told him.

"I don't care! You don't do that! I could've had a heart attack!" Lincoln replied.

"Whatever." Lynn said, rolling her eyes. "Come on down, you big baby." She walked away allowing Lincoln to jump off the branch and land onto the ground.

" _That jerk. I hate when she does that._ " Lincoln thought to himself, hearing his stomach growling. "Well now that I'm up, i guess i can go get something to eat." He started to smell the air. He caught scent of something behind and follows it.

The smell lead Lincoln to a Gobiconodon looking for its own prey. Lincoln sees it and stalks it. Lincoln lowers himself and slowly crept up on his prey. The Gobiconodon begins sniffing the air, causing Lincoln to stop and make him wonder if he was spotted. Suddenly something came out of nowhere and snatched the poor creature, making Lincoln upset.

"Hey, that was mine!" Lincoln yells, chasing after the person who took his prey.

Lincoln seems to have lost the culprit.

" _Dang it! Where did that little stealer go?_ " Lincoln thought to himself. He then heard crunching noises coming from behind him and jumps from the bushes. "Ah ha! I found you, you steal..."

Lincoln cut himself off when he saw who took his breakfast. It was a girl around his age with dark tan skin, long black hair, and freckles on her cheeks. The girl stop eating and turned behind her to see Lincoln staring at her.

" _This girl...is she a kajiu like me? I didn't know there were more like me and my family out there._ " Lincoln thought to himself.

The girl smirks at Lincoln, causing him to brush a little. However, Lincoln snap out of it and looks at the dead Gobiconodon behind the girl and gets upset again.

"Wait a minute, who are you, what are you doing in my territory, and why did you steal my kill?" Lincoln asks.

The girl was about to speak but was cut off when both her and Lincoln heard something coming from the forest behind Lincoln. It was Lynn and their older sister Lori coming from there.

"There you are, Stinkcoln." Lynn said. "I thought you were going to bring us something to eat."

Lincoln got really upset at Lynn's comment. "Bite me, Lynn!" Lincoln growls.

"You know what, i might just will." Lynn replied.

The two growl at each other until Lori walk up and got in between them.

"That's enough, you two. There is literally no time for this." Lori told them.

"Say you!" Lynn replied. "You and Leni have been fighting each other for who knows how long."

Lori wraps her tail around Lynn's neck tightly and strangles her with it. "How many times have i told you and the others about bringing up that no good idiot or putting me and her in the same sentence?" Lori asks, strangling Lynn's neck even tighter.

Lynn's face started turning blue and starts choking. She grabbed the tip of Lori's tail and bites it. Lori releases Lynn and rubs her tail while Lynn catches her breath.

"Man, you two really need to get along with each other." Lynn said to Lori, who growls at her. "So, lame-o, why are you all the way here by the stream?" She asks Lincoln.

"I was hunting a Gobiconodon when all of the sudden this girl arrives and took it." Lincoln answered.

"Girl? What girl?" Lori rinsed an eyebrow. "I don't see no girl."

"What are you talking about? She's right--" Lincoln turned around to see that the girl is no longer behind him. "...here."

"Must have been eating those berries again." Lynn whispers to Lori.

"Look, i don't know what's going on here and i literally don't care, but Mom wants you to return to the nest to watch the young ones while the rest of us going hunting. Now let's go!" Lori said to Lincoln as she enters the forest with Lynn walking behind.

"But i swear there was a girl here just now." Lincoln said quietly before following his sisters back to the nest.

On the other side of the stream, the girl is watching Lincoln leaves from a bush so she couldn't be seen and became curious about him. She then leaves with the dead Gobiconodon in her mouth.

Lincoln and his sisters returned to their nest and walk up to their parents. Lori sees Leni looking at her and growls intimately at her. Rita notices Lori's behavior and growls intimately at her, reminding her on who is the top boss of the family as she walks through her mate. Lynn Sr. calls his other older daughters and they follow both of their parents to go out hunting; Leni walk a little too close to Lori, who snapped at her.

After the older siblings and their parents left, Lincoln decided to lay on the ground and tries to take a quick nap. However, it was rudely interrupted when Lana jumps on top of his back.

"Hey, Lincoln!" Lana greets her annoyed brother, wagging her tail in excitement.

"What do you want, Lana?" Lincoln sighs, annoyed.

"Looking for someone to play with." Lana answered. "Since Lola doesn't want to play with me."

"Then go ask Lucy or Lisa." Lincoln told her, closing his eyes.

"But they're so boring!" Lana complained. "Lucy rather be to herself and Lisa rather make traps instead." She adds.

"And what makes you think that i will play with you?" Lincoln asks.

"Come on, Lincoln! Please! I'll leave you alone if you do!" Lana begs.

Lincoln opens one of his eyes to see Lana giving him the sad puppy dog eyes treatment. Lincoln closes his eye and goes back to sleep. But since Lana is still giving him the sad look, he guiltily sighs and got up.

"Fine, let's play." Lincoln said to Lana.

"Oh, thank you, Lincoln!" Lana hugs Lincoln and wags her tail in excitement. "Come on, let's go!" She takes to Lincoln to the forest.

Meanwhile in the Great Plains, a herd of Woolly Mammoths are grazing with other herds of herbivore mammals. Unbeknownst to them, they are watch by the older Loud siblings and their parents in their monster form. They spot a baby Mammoth walking away from the herd but the parents told them to wait until it strays far away from its parents. However, Lynn couldn't wait any longer and decided to go for the kill instead.

Knowing that their cover is blown, the others joins the pursuit. Luna, Luan, and their father help Lynn fight off against the an angry elder Mammoth while Lori, Leni and their mother chase down much easier prey. Lynn Sr. and his three daughters surrounds the Mammoth and the young offspring. The Mammoth tried everything in its power to defend itself and the baby, but giving the age it's in, couldn't react to the attacks from its opponents. Eventually, it decided to make a retreat with the baby under it but Lynn Sr. and his daughters chases after them.

Lynn ran pass her older sisters and caught up with the Mammoths. Just as she was going in for the kill, the mother of the baby Mammoth appears and his Lynn with a surprise attack, knocking her to the ground. Lynn recover herself from the ground, but by the time she got up, the Mammoths has already gotten away. Lynn begins roaring in frustration and anguish.

Back in the forest near the nest, Lincoln and Lana is walking to a tree with two skull heads of Sabertooth cats.

"So let me get this straight, the rule of the game is to see who can catch the most berries that fall from the tree using these?" Lincoln asks.

"Yep! Those are the rules!" Lana replied.

"Alright then. I'll play." Lincoln said.

"Are you ready?" Lana asks her brother, who nods in agreement. Ready, set, go!" Lana punches the tree hard, causing the berries to fall from it.

Lincoln and Lana begins playing their game by catching every berry that fell off the tree. The girl from earlier is watching Lincoln and his sister catching the falling berries. A few seconds later, Lincoln and Lana finished the game and show each other the amount of berries they had. Lana has the most berries in her Sabertooth cat skull while Lincoln has the least amount in his.

"Haha! Yes, i win! I win!" Lana jumps for joy for her victory.

"You got lucky, Lana." Lincoln growls quietly.

"You two seem to be having fun here." A voice said. Lincoln and Lana sees Lola and the others walking up to them with Lucy and Lisa carrying a basket made out of sticks and leaves.

"Hey, guys." Lincoln greets. "Didn't think you guys showed up here."

"Of course you didn't." Lola rolls her eyes. "Alright, guys, collect each berries that has fallen on the ground! And try not to eat any of them neither!" She ordered her siblings.

" _Geez, who die and made you babysitter?_ " Lincoln and Lana thought to themselves.

After a while of picking up berries and putting them in the basket, it was time for the kids to head home and once again, the girl left unseen.

When the kids got back, they see the rest of the family return to the nest as well with Rita carrying a dead horse in her mouth.

"Welcome back, guys." Lincoln greets. "How was the hunt?" Lynn roars angrily at Lincoln when he mentioned the word hunt then proceeds walking pass him. Lincoln looks at his other older sisters in confusion from Lynn's random outburst. "What's up with her?"

"Don't mind her. She's just upset that she was defeated by a Mammoth." Luna explained.

"Wait, seriously?!" Lincoln is taken aback by hearing this.

"Yep. We were gonna have Mammoth for breakfast, lunch, and dinner but thanks to Lynn not being patient, we lost that opportunity and costed us that chance. So instead we got horse." Luan said as she pointed at the dead horse Rita dropped before reverting back to her normal form.

"I see." Lincoln said quietly. "Well, we brought back a basket full of berries if you guys want some."

"Thanks, little bro." Luna said to Lincoln. Her and Luan walked past Lincoln and went to the basket full of berries. Lincoln walks over towards his parents and his two oldest sisters to join them in the feast.

Moments later after eating, Lincoln returned to the stream to get a drink of water. Suddenly, he heard something in the bushes on the other side of the stream. Lincoln is now in a defensive position as he stares at the bushes with caution. The caution soon went away when he found out it was the girl he saw earlier emerging from the bushes.

"Huh? You again?" Lincoln asks in shock. "What are you doing back here?"

Choosing to ignore Lincoln's question, the girl walk across the stream and slowly creeps up on Lincoln, who's slowly walking backward.

"H-hey! You can't just walk on over here like you live here! Leave before i..." Lincoln paused midsentence, the girl got closer towards Lincoln, smelled him, and licked the left cheek on his face.

Lincoln's eyes widened at what just happen.

" _Did...did this girl just lick me?_ " Lincoln thought to himself.

"Horse blood and berries." The girl spoke for the first time, much to Lincoln's shock. "Just as i thought."

"Wait, you know what kind of food i was eating? Lincoln asked the girl.

"No stuff, lame-o." The girl replied.

"Lame-o? The only person i know who calls me that is Lynn." Lincoln whispers to himself. "Alright, who are you?!"

"Man, you are that eager to find out my name, are you?" The girl asks. "Oh well. Since i don't have that much time here, I guess i can tell you who i am. My name is Ronnie Anne and i live over on that side of the stream. Now, who are you?"

"Lincoln. My name is Lincoln." Lincoln said.

"Lincoln, huh? I think i like the name Lame-o better." Ronnie Anne replied.

"Please don't start calling me that!" Lincoln begs. "It's bad enough one of my sisters call me that."

"No promises, dude." Ronnie Anne told him. Her and Lincoln hears a roar from the distance. "Well, that's my cue to leave. It was nice meeting you, lame-o."

"The name's Lincoln." Lincoln replied, bitterly.

"Whatever." Ronnie Anne said before licking him on the cheek again. "Smell you later, lame-o."

Lincoln watches Ronnie Anne leave to the forest on the other side with his hand on his left cheek.

" _Ronnie Anne, huh? She is...interesting to say the least._ " Lincoln thought to himself.

 ** _A/N_** Just a heads up, i forgot to mention in chapter one that unlike their human counterparts from the show, certain characters will not have their hair in ponytail or pigtails or any other hair style. Just wanted to let you all know.


	3. A visit from my grandparents

Chapter 3: A visit from my grandparents

After an awkward moment by the stream, Lincoln is walking back to his nest thinking about what happened back there with Ronnie Anne.

" _I still can't believe that there is another Kaiju like me and my family around. I wonder if there's more of us out there somewhere._ " Lincoln thought to himself. He then heard some of his younger sisters laughing. "Sounds like Lana and Lola. I wonder what's going on." He said out loud.

Lincoln emerges from the bushes by the nest.

"I heard the twins laughing. Did Luan take a..." Lincoln paused midsentence, he gasped so loud and smiled at what he sees.

Lincoln's grandparents decided to pay a visit to the Loud family. Albert is nuzzling Lana and Lola while his wife is talking to Rita. Albert looks up and notices Lincoln staring at the family.

"Hahaha! There he is!" Albert yells, happy to see his only grandson. "Come here and get your old man a hug!"

Lincoln ran toward his grandfather and gives him a welcomed hug.

"Pop-Pop, Grandma!" Lincoln screams, happy to see his grandparents. "I wasn't expecting to see you two here!"

"Yeah, well me and your grandma decided to pay a visit here to see how all of our wonderful grandchildren are doing." Albert explained with a little chuckle. "So, how are things with you?"

Just as Lincoln was about to speak, Lola rams him out of way.

"Who cares about how he is doing?" Lola asks, rudely. "I sure doesn't. Anyway, did i tell that i caught a rodent this big?" Lola expanded her hands slightly wide to show the weight of the rodent.

Lana scoffs at her sister's claim.

"Big deal. I caught a fish bigger than that with my bare teeth." Lana replied.

"Did not!" Lola yells at Lana.

"Did too!" Lana yells back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

Lana and Lola growls at each other until their grandfather intervenes.

"Now now girls. There's no need to fight over something like that." Albert said to the twins.

"Yes, Pop-pop." The twins said in unison.

"Good. Now go spend some time with your grandmother. I'm going to go take Lincoln out somewhere to teach him some new tricks." Albert said.

"Tricks? What kind of tricks? Can you teach them to us?" The twins asks.

"Sorry, girls. But this is something i can only show Lincoln." Albert explained.

"That's not fair! Why just Lincoln? He is the weakest one of the entire family! We should be the ones who needs to be teach these tricks, not him!" The twins complained.

"Girls, listen to your grandpa." A voice said. Lana and Lola looks at their mother, who is not pleased with what they said about Lincoln.

"Okay Mom..." The twins said to their mother as they slowly walk to her and their grandmother.

"Lucky..." Lana muttered to Lincoln.

"Come on, Lincoln. Let's go." Albert said as he walked past Lincoln.

"Go? Go where?" Lincoln asks.

"You'll see." Albert replied.

Lincoln follows Albert out of the nest and into the forest.

Moments later, Albert and Lincoln are out walking on the valley.

"So, Pop-Pop, what are these tricks you wanted to teach me?" Lincoln asks.

"I will tell you that later. But for now, i want to talk to you about something else." Albert said.

"Really? What is it that you want to talk about?" Lincoln rinsed an eyebrow.

"You, my grandson." Albert responded in a serious tone.

"Me? What about me?"

"Lincoln, have you heard the term 'only the strongest will survive'?"

"This is going where i think it's going, isn't it?" Lincoln begins to understand what his grandfather want to talk about.

"Yes, Lincoln. We are going to talk about you learning how to survive in this world." Albert answered. "Because when you grow up, you will have to leave the nest and venture out on your own."

"If that's the case, then I'll be fine." Lincoln said with confidence. "I been hunting small animals pretty well lately."

"I noticed. But can you fight and defend yourself?"

Lincoln sighs sadly. "No...not that must."

"Well, you gonna. This world is full with dangerous things. From herbivores that can fight back to ferocious carnivores that will kill you for food or territory." Albert explained to Lincoln. "Especially _him._ "

"Him? Who's him?" Lincoln asks, curious on who his grandfather is talking about.

"The most dangerous, notorious carnivore known throughout the lands. The dastard villain known as the monster that walks among the dead, Red eye." Albert said as an image of a silhouette of a giant T rex with bloody right eye with no iris and pupil visible, roaring under a red full moon.

"This monster is feared by many and brings destruction wherever he goes." Albert continued. "Just by looking at him will make send terror down your spine. Trust me, i know. I met him before."

"You did?!" Lincoln asked in shock.

Albert nodded to Lincoln's question.

"Yep. In fact, he is the reason why me and your grandma met."

"Really?"

"Mmhmm. When i met first met her, she had hatred burning in her eyes and was full of rage. When i asked her why she was like that, she said she wanted revenge on the monster who murdered her family. I asked her who killed her family, she said it was none other than Red eye himself. I didn't believe her at first because i thought he was nothing more than a legend our parents used to tell us in story when we were young but on one fateful day, those stories became a reality."

"What happened on that day?" Lincoln wondered.

"After learning about where Red eye is resting at, your grandmother set off to confront her killer. When i got word that she went to go look for Red eye, i went looking for her and tried to stop her from getting herself killed. I searched long and hard for your grandma. Eventually, i found her near the outskirts of a wasteland fighting against the monster himself. She was fighting against him pretty well until the monster bit on one of her leg and knocked her down. If i didn't come to her rescue by blinding his right eye and caused him to fall into the canyon, your grandmother wouldn't be alive today."

"Wow, i can't believe you two fought him and live to tell the tale about it." Lincoln said.

"I can't believe it neither." Albert laughed. "Fun fact, Red eye isn't his real name. His real name is the Death Walker. The reason why he was renamed Red eye was from me stabbing him in his left eye which caused it to be completely red."

"I hope i don't run into him." Lincoln shivers in terror. "Just thinking about him give me the shivers.

"Don't worry, grandson. I am sure he is somewhere far away." Albert replied. "Let's go, kiddo. Let's go teach you those tricks."

"Alright!" Lincoln yells excitedly.

Back at the nest, Rita's mother is finishing up making a flower crown for Lola and placed it on her head.

"There you go, Lola. I hope you like it." Gran Gran said.

"Like it? I love it! Thanks, grandma!" Lola hugged her grandmother.

"You're welcome, sweetie."

Lola ran off to go show her sisters her flower crown.

"Thank you for spending time with the kids, Mom." Rita said.

"Anytime, honey."

Rita and her mother sees Lori walk past them then walked past and growls intimately at Leni, who growls back at her.

"I see those two are still not getting along with each other." Gran Gran commented.

"Sadly yes." Rita sighed. "I don't know what to do about Lori. She is becoming more dangerous and violent to her siblings every day. Especially to Leni."

"Who do you think she got that from?" Gran Gran laughs. "You wasn't such a angel when you was her age. You will attack anything that move for no reason at all. Even your own father."

"I know." Rita chuckles as she looks down at Lily, who is playfully chewing on her tail. "Me and you used to bump heads with each other a lot because of that. But i am glad that me and you patched things up now. I just wish those two would."

"They will in time, Rita. Just be patient."

"I hope so."

Rita and her mother heard something coming from the forest and sees it was Albert returning from his walk with Lincoln. Rita notices that Lincoln hasn't returned with her father.

"Dad, where's Lincoln?" Rita asks.

"He's at the steam getting a drink of water." Albert said. "But, uhh...we need to have a talk."

Rita and her mother glanced at each other with concerns.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Rita asks.

At the steam, Lincoln is drinking water once again.

"Sup, lame-o." A voice greeted. Lincoln looked up to see Ronnie Anne drenched with water.

"It's Lincoln." Lincoln replied bitterly.

"Whatever." Ronnie Anne said, shaking her body to dry herself off.

"What are you doing back here, anyway?" Lincoln asks.

"For the same reason why you are here. Well, that and seeing if you want to play."

"Play?" Lincoln asks, raising an eyebrow at Ronnie Anne. "Why do you want to play with me? Don't you have a sibling to play with you? Or friends?"

"I do. But he is always too busy with other things." Ronnie Anne sighed. "As for friends, i don't have any where i live..."

Lincoln started to feel bad for Ronnie Anne after finding out the reason why she came back.

"Well, I'm not doing nothing much. So i guess i can play with you for a bit."

"You would?"

Lincoln nods with a smile on his face. Ronnie Anne smiles back at the boy's response.

"Thanks, lame-o." Ronnie Anne said, licking Lincoln's left cheek.

Ronnie Anne then tackled Lincoln on the ground and the two young mutants begins playing with each other.

However, Unbeknownst to them, they are being watched by Ronnie Anne's mother and older brother from a distance on the other side of the stream. The two kids tussle over quickly until Ronnie Anne ends up on top of Lincoln. They then glanced into each other eyes until a growl caught their attention.

They looked up to see an angry Rita, who roars angrily at the dark tan skin Kaiju. Ronnie Anne got off Lincoln and walked back away from the angry Loud mother. Ronnie Anne's mother and brother jumped out of the forest from the other side and came to Ronnie Anne's rescue while her mother roars at Rita. She ducks her head lower than Rita that she nearly touches the ground.

"Maria." Rita said.

"Rita!" Maria said.

Lynn Sr., Albert, and Gran Gran arrive behind Rita with the other Loud kids.

"Lynn Sr..." Maria growls at Lynn Sr., who growls back at her.

"Maria, i thought we had a agreement that you and your family will stay on your side of the stream and we stay in ours! But i see you can't even keep do." Rita said, sternly. She turned her attention toward Ronnie Anne, who is hiding behind her mother in fear.

"Don't blame my daughter!" Maria hissed. "She didn't know about our agreement!"

"Maybe you should have told her when you had the chance." Lori huffed.

Maria looked over to the left of Rita to see Lori staring her down with hate.

"I see that good for nothing daughter of yours has grown up with a smart mouth apparently." Maria commented. Lori heard this and was about to attack Maria until her grandmother told her to stay back.

"I see that her behavior haven't changed. What bad parenting." Maria adds.

"This is coming from someone who didn't tell her daughter about the agreement." Lynn Sr. said. "After all, this whole thing happen because of your boy not knowing what invading people's spaces mean."

"You better watch your tone, Loud." Maria growls. "Don't think i haven't forgotten about what you did to my husband, you monster!"

"The reason why i killed your husband was because he was about to attack my daughter!"

"That is because your daughter was attacking my son!"

"She only attacked him was because he was invading her space!"

"Enough! Lynn, you just stay there and shut up!" Rita ordered her husband. Lynn Sr. did as he was told.

Maria snickered at Lynn Sr. Rita then turned her attention back toward Maria.

"And as for you, take your kids, get out of here, and never return. We're finish here."

"As you wish. Bobby, Ronnie Anne, let's go."

Maria nudges Ronnie Anne ahead and went back to their side of the stream while the Loud family heads to their nest. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watch each other leaving with their respective family.

Once within sight of the nest, Gran Gran looks back her Albert.

"Albert?" Gran Gran asks.

Albert clears his throat. Gran Gran smiles back him, understanding what it mean. She and the others move off back home. Albert turned towards Lincoln, who is walking with his head down. Albert stopped Lincoln by putting his tail in the way. Lincoln looks up at his grandfather and wonders why he did that. Albert tilts his head to the left and walk off. Lincoln follow suit still looking sad from what happened back at the steam.

Albert and Lincoln are now at a river looking at the animals on the other side of it. Lincoln is sitting on a log over the river.

"Pop-Pop, why did my Mom tell Ronnie Anne's mother and her kids to never come back up to our side of the stream?" Lincoln asks.

"Because of a incident that happened when you were a hatchling." Albert explained.

"Does it got some to do with what they said about Lori and that boy?"

Albert nods.

"Yes, Lincoln. That is the reason."

"But what caused it to happen?"

"I wasn't there until after the dispute but from what i heard from your grandmother, the Santiago's son must have gotten a little curious about Lori and went up to her. Eventually, Lori got annoyed by the boy's presence and just attacked him out of nowhere. The boy's father see your older sister attacking his son and charged straight her. Your father sees the boy's father going to attack your sister and tackled the rampaging Santiago father."

Lincoln looked in awe and shock.

"Then both your father and his father got into a fight with each other. The fight lasted for about a minute until your father killed the raging Santiago father by breaking his neck with his jaw. After that all ended, the friendship between our family and their was over. To be frank with you, i don't know who's at fault here. Your sister for her violent outburst, or the boy for invading Lori's space."

Albert sighs, sadly.

"I just wish things went back to normal."

Lincoln couldn't believe what he heard and actually felt bad for Ronnie Anne and her family.

Later that night, Lincoln is sleeping soundly near his grandfather, but wakes up when he started to feel like he is going to pee.

"Oh man, maybe i shouldn't been drinking water all day!" Lincoln said, getting up and rushes to the forest.

Lori woke up and sees Lincoln running through her. Lori got up and stopped Lincoln from continuing on.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lori asks, suspiciously.

"I'm just going to go pee! Please let me go use the bathroom, Lori!" Lincoln begs.

Lori was about to tell him no but sees her grandfather looking at her with one eye open. Lori sighs and got out of Lincoln's way.

"Fine. But come right back, twerp." Lori ordered.

"Thanks, Lori!"

Lincoln continues running to the forest, while Lori lay on the ground and went back to sleep.

In the forest, Lincoln is peeing on a tree.

"Ahhhhhh, sweet relief." Lincoln said.

"Psst! Lame-o!" A voice said.

Lincoln look around to see where the voice is coming from.

"Huh? Is someone there?" Lincoln asks, nervous. He turned his head left and right seeing if someone else is there but didn't hear anything anymore. He shrugs it off and continues using the bathroom. After he was gone, Lincoln put his loincloth up and walk back to his nest, but got distracted when he heard something.

"Psst! Hey, lame-o! Over here!"

Lincoln went to the direction the voice is coming from. He sees a pair of eyes looking at him.

"Ronnie Anne? Is that you?" Lincoln asks.

"No, I'm a raptor." Ronnie Anne sarcastically remarked. "Of course it's me, you idiot! Now come on, let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"I'll tell you when we get away from here. Now let's go!"

Ronnie Anne left and Lincoln followed her after making sure none of his family members were around. Once leaving the his family's territory, Lincoln spots Ronnie Anne onto of a ledge looking at the horizon.

"Man, you is fast." Lincoln said, breathing from exhaustion. "So, where are we going?"

"Somewhere far away so our family can't find us." Ronnie Anne explained, still looking at the horizon. "That is were we are going."

"Are you crazy? We can't just leave our homes and go somewhere else! There are dangerous creatures out there that could eat us!"

"If you are going to be a baby about it, you can go back home because I'm not."

Ronnie Anne got off of the ledge and ran into the field.

"Ronnie Anne, wait!"

Lincoln stood there watching Ronnie Anne leave. He thought about heading back to his nest but decided not to due to worry about Ronnie Anne's safety.

"I hope you know what you are doing." Lincoln muttered to himself.

Lincoln got off from the ledge as well and runs to the field to catch up with Ronnie Anne.


	4. He who walks among the dead

Chapter 4: He who walks among the dead

The next morning, Rita wakes up and was about to head to the stream to get some water. When she walked past her sleeping father, she notices that Lincoln isn't sleeping next to him. She nudged her father to wake him up.

"Dad, where's Lincoln?" Rita asks her sleepy father.

"Last time i checked, he went into the forest to catch a leak last night." Albert told her as he yarns.

"In forest? At the middle of the night? Alone?" Rita growls.

"I guess so. Don't worry, sweetie. I am sure that he is probably got tried on his way back and fell asleep." Albert replied.

"I hope you're right." Rita sighed.

Just then, a loud bellow sound can be heard from a distance which woke the others up.

"That sounded like Maria. And judging from the sound of that roar, that must mean that one of her kids is gone." Albert said.

"But which one?" Gran Gran asks.

Rita starts thinking about which one of Maria's kids is missing. But then it hits her. Since Bobby is a teenager who can take care of himself, that can only mean one thing...

"That girl..." Rita said quietly.

"What did you say, Mom?" Leni asks, walking up to her, Rita walked away from her second oldest daughter. "Mom?..."

"Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn Jr., i want all five of you to stay here with the kids while we grownups go looking for Lincoln and under no circumstances do either of you leave the nest until we all come back. Understand?" The girls nodded to Rita's question in agreement. "Good. Mom, Dad, Lynn, let's go find my baby boy."

The adults left the nest to go search for Lincoln. The girls except Lori started getting worried. Once the adults enter the open plain, they split up and went their separate ways.

 _"Where are you, Lincoln?"_ Rita asks in her thoughts.

Meanwhile elsewhere, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are seen sleeping near a pond together. Ronnie Anne wakes up and stares at Lincoln for a bit before heading into the pond.

Lincoln was rudely awoken when Ronnie Anne spits water at him.

"What the heck, Ronnie Anne?!" Lincoln said, irked.

"Good morning to you too, Lame-o." Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Depends on where we are going." Lincoln replied.

"Wherever this path will take this." Ronnie Anne told him. "Also, I'm hungry."

"Why don't you just eat some plants or berries or something?" Lincoln rinsed an eyebrow.

"Because I want meat. I only eat meat and fish. And i am in the mood of eating meat." Ronnie Anne explained.

"Fine, let's go." Lincoln sighs.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne walk away from their sleeping spot and search for food. They've been searching and searching and searching for a few minutes, but couldn't find any other animals until they heard something coming from the left of them and went to investigate it. What they see is a pack of three Phorusrhacidaes eating a carcass of a dead Elasmotherium.

"Well, there you go, Ronnie Anne. Some food for you." Lincoln said.

"I can see that. But i also see three dangerous giant birds eating said food." Ronnie Anne told him. "We need something to distract them."

Just then, the two pre-teens heard thunderous sound of trampling feet from a short distance. They look to the left to see fully grown Allosaurus running toward the Terror birds. The Terror birds notices the Allosaurus and run away as the dinosaur gives chase.

"There's your distraction." Lincoln said with a smirk.

Ronnie Anne rolled her eyes and left the jungle and walk towards the carcass and begins eating. However, she stopped eating when a huge shadow overlapping her and look up to see the Allosaurus looking down at her. Ronnie Anne took a huge chunk of meat out of the carcass and slowly walks away but the Allosaurus roars angrily at her causing her to run back into the jungle and bumps into Lincoln. The Allosaurus chased after the kids throughout the jungle until Lincoln spotted a patch of trees to the left.

"Over to the trees!" Lincoln shouts.

Lincoln leads Ronnie Anne into the trees so the Allosaurus can't get them. The Allosaurus tries to follow the kids into the trees but it couldn't fit through the trunks and roars angrily at the fleeing kids and left.

Lincoln and Ronnie Anne continues their relentless pace, putting as much distance as they can between them and the dinosaur. They stop and decides to take a breather, thinking they've outrun it.

"I think...we lost it..." Lincoln said as he slowly gasping for air. "You're a mad woman."

"Trust me...when you live in a area with little to no food and you have to go search for it somewhere else like i do, you is bound to meet dangerous creatures like that." Ronnie Anne replied. "Now, let's go. We're not far from danger just yet. That monster might look for a different route."

Ronnie Anne picked up her huge chunk of meat she stole and directs Lincoln through the underbrush. Shortly after they left, the Allosaurus appears and begins smelling the air and on the ground to find which way the kids went. It notices some tracks on the ground and resumes its chase.

Back at the Loud nest, the Loud sisters sans Lori are still worried about their brother's safety.

"I can't believe that idiot left the nest at the middle of the night? Who does that?" Lynn asks.

"I hope that he is okay." Lola said, with a hint of worried.

Lori opens one of her eyes and notices how worried her siblings are and got up with a annoyed sigh and walk away. Leni sees her older sister leaving and runs up to her.

"Where are you going?" Leni asked, baring her teeth at the oldest Loud sister.

"I'm going to go find Lincoln so i can give him a piece of my mind." Lori replied as she walk past Leni.

Leni jumps in front of Lori once again. "Mom told us to stay in the nest until she and the other adults come back!" Leni growls at Lori.

"I don't care! I am the oldest one around here and i don't have to listen to someone like you! Now get out of my way!" Lori ordered as she walk past Leni once again. "If any of you want to come and join to look for Lincoln, you can come with me. If not, then stay here with Leni and hope she doesn't get you all killed." She told her other younger sisters before heading into the jungle.

The others sisters hesitated for a bit before deciding to follow their oldest sister, much to Leni's surprise and disbelief.

"Where are you guys going?" Leni asks.

"We're going with Lori. Sorry Leni, but she is the oldest sister and everyone knows to follow her orders." Lynn replied as she enters the jungle.

Leni hesitated for a moment about her decision until she let out a annoyed growl and follows the rest into the jungle.

Elsewhere in a different area, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, who finally ate her huge chunk of meat, emerged from the forest and spotted a barren wasteland.

"Whoa!" Lincoln and Ronnie Anne said in awe.

"Did you know that this were here?" Lincoln asked.

"Nope. I never actually ventured this far." Ronnie Anne replied. "Well, let's get going."

"Wait, are you serious? I mean, are you sure we are far away from home?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, no, maybe so. I don't know. But if you don't want to come along, you can stay here." Ronnie Anne told him.

Ronnie Anne left Lincoln and heads to the wasteland. Lincoln hesitated for a bit and just gave in and went to chase up to Ronnie Anne.

Further into the wasteland, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne wandered around the area. Ronnie Anne seems to be pretty normal about roaming around the wasteland, Lincoln on the other hand is getting very nervous about it.

"I don't know why but i have a bad feeling about this place. It gives me the creeps." Lincoln said.

"Like i said last night, if you going to be a baby about it, you can go back home." Ronnie Anne told him.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I know." Lincoln replied.

Just then, they stop upon hearing faint footsteps coming from behind them.

"Uh, Ronnie Anne. Do you hear that?" Lincoln asked nervously.

"I feel that." Ronnie Anne answered.

The footsteps started to get louder and louder as whatever it is that is following them is getting closer. Then a large shadow overlapped the kids which causes them to look back at what it is that is following them toto find out to be the same Allosaurus was chasing them before running straight towards them roaring ferociously.

"Him again! He must've follow us here!" Ronnie Anne growled.

"What should we do?!" Lincoln asked in panic.

"I don't know about you, but i am gonna stand my ground." Ronnie Anne told him.

"Are you nuts?! Look at how small you are. You wouldn't stand a chance against him!" Lincoln shouts, convicting Ronnie Anne that this is a bad idea.

"Just watch me." Ronnie Anne said with a smirk.

The Allosaurus was getting closer to the kids as Ronnie Anne prepared herself for an planned attack. Just then as the Allosaurus was about to approach them, something big appears and intercepted the Allosaurus and created a huge sand cloud.

"What just happened?" Lincoln asked, obviously confused.

They hear the Allosaurus roaring in pain and look at the sand cloud to see a giant silhouette of a much bigger dinosaur pinning the Allosaurus to the ground with its mouth before crushing the downed dinosaur, killing it in the process and scaring the kids. Just then, they heard a faint but ferocious growl coming from the sand cloud and once it cloud clears, they came face to face to what killed the Allosaurus. It was a massive black T rex with a darker tan underbelly, a white left eye and a noticeable bloody right eye with no iris and pupil visible. Lincoln stares at the monster in front of him and started shaking in terror.

" _That eye... That red right eye! Is this him? Is he the monster Pop-Pop spoke off? The one that killed Gran Gran's parents? The one called Red eye?!"_ Lincoln wondered in his thoughts.

The T rex notices the kids standing there and let out a very loud deep blood-curdling roar. The roar was so loud that every living thing heard it from a far away distance and sent terror down the young kids' spine to the point that they frozen with fear.

 _"There's no doubt about it... This is him! He who walks among the dead, Red Eye!!!"_ Lincoln shouted in his thoughts.

Red Eye begins slowly creeps up on Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

"Ronnie Anne, i think it's about time we left now." Lincoln said to Ronnie Anne as he didn't get a response from her. "Ronnie Anne?"

Lincoln looks to his right and soon realizes why he didn't get a response from her. Ronnie Anne was still frozen with fear from the roar and sight of the monster that is standing in front of her.

 _"Oh no! Ronnie Anne is_ _paralyzed in fear! This is not good! This is not good at all!"_ Lincoln started to panic at the thought of seeing Ronnie Anne paralyzed in fear.

Lincoln turns his attention toward the giant beast as he started to run at the kids. With no other choice, Lincoln regains his confidence and grabs Ronnie Anne by the back of they dress and makes a run for it just as Red Eye was about to eat them. Red Eye chases after the kids roaring at them. Lincoln spotted a small tunnel that leads to a cave and runs to it, escaping the ferocious beast. Lincoln signed in relief and hid himself and Ronnie Anne in another nearby cave and begins trying to snap Ronnie Anne out of it.

"Ronnie Anne! Ronnie Anne! Come on, snap out of it! I said, snap out of it!" Lincoln slapped Ronnie Anne, causing her regain herself. "Oh, good. You're back to normal."

Without warning, Ronnie Anne punches Lincoln out of anger.

"Owwww! What was that for?!" Lincoln asked in anger.

"That was for slapping me." Ronnie Anne replied.

"I had to! You was paralyzed in fear! What else was i supposed to do?!" Lincoln irked.

"I don't know! Geez! By the way, where are we and what happened to that monster? And on a related note, who was that monster?" Ronnie Anne asked.

"I brought us to a cave to escape from that monster that was following us and as for who he is, he is known as 'he who walks among the dead', Red Eye." Lincoln explained.

"Red Eye? As in 'the' Red Eye?" Ronnie Anne asked in shock. "I thought he was just a myth parents make up to scare kids from leaving the nest." She adds.

"Oh, he's real alright. I mean, who do you think we just saw just then? The only reason why i knew who he is was from my grandfather since both him and my grandmother fought him before and the reason why he had one red eye was because my grandfather blinded him in his right eye." Lincoln said, before realizing something. "I just hope he's not out for revenge."

Just then, they heard a loud crashing from the entrance of the cave. Lincoln poke his head slightly to see that Red Eye broke through and made his way in and continues looking for the kids. Lincoln ran back in to inform Ronnie Anne about the situation.

"It's him. He found his way in!" Lincoln whispered.

Red Eye stopped in front of the cave Lincoln and Ronnie Anne is hiding in and sniffed everywhere for their scent. Ronnie Anne tapped Lincoln using her tail to get his attention and nudge her head to her right, signaling Lincoln to follow her, which he nods in agreement. They slowly walked a little farther away from the cave entrance and head to a different entrance without alerting Red Eye, however, Lincoln accidentally knocked over a medium sized stalagmites to fall onto the ground which made a sound loud enough to give Red Eye's attention.

"Nice going, Loud!" Ronnie Anne scolded Lincoln.

Red Eye continues chasing the kids by tunneling through the small cave. After running farther down the small cave, Lincoln spotted light at the end of it and was about to run out until...

"Lincoln!" Ronnie Anne called out.

Lincoln turns around and is horrified to see Ronnie Anne got her foot stuck on something and Red Eye not far behind. Lincoln runs bravely back and help her get unstuck and ran just before Red Eye was about to eat them. They left out of the cave just in time and ran some as Red Eye bursts out of the cave as well and continues his pursuit away the kids and eventually caught up to them with his mouth open, getting ready to devour them.

Just as he was about to devour Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, he was hit in the face by a tail which knocked him to the ground on the right. Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stopped to see who saved them and finds out to be an old white kajiu who did it. But not some random kajiu, it was Lincoln's grandmother who came to their rescue.

"Gran Gran!" Lincoln yelled in excitement.

Gran Gran turned through the young kids and smiles to see that her grandson is okay. Red Eye let out a roar of frustration as he struggles to get back up. Gran Gran communicates with the two kids using by making some noise to tell them to run and find a safe place to hide. Despite not wanting to leave his grandmother with Red Eye, he nodded and both he and Ronnie Anne ran off, leaving Gran Gran to face out with her old arch enemy once again.

Red Eye finally managed to get up and look have a stand off with Gran Gran and roars angrily at her which Gran Gran replied back with her roar, trying to get the other to back off. Seeing as neither one is willing to back down, both titans engage in a battle as Lincoln and Ronnie Anne watching from behind a rock.

Gran Gran uses her front limbs to push Red Eye back slightly to give herself some space and time to attack. Red Eye attempts to bite Gran Gran in her neck but misses, allowing Gran Gran to smack him across the face again with her tail. Red Eye shook his head and roars enraged. Gran Gran and Red Eye begins circling around each other until Red Eye lunge himself to bite Gran Gran on her neck again but Gran Gran jumped out of the way and wrap her tail around Red Eye's foot, pull him down, and toss him to the cave Lincoln and Ronnie Anne was hiding in.

Gran Gran jumped into the air and landed on Red Eye then begins punching him several times in the face until she landed a powerful punch to the point he went motionless and let out a victory roar.

She got off the dangerous monster and walked over to her grandson and the young Santiago girl as they came out of hiding. Red Eye wakes up and makes a manically smirk on his face. Just as Gran Gran was approaching the kids, Red Eye jumps onto the elder kajiu's back and tears off some of her flesh, making Gran Gran to roar in agony.

"Gran Gran!" Lincoln screamed.

Red Eye tears off yet another of Gran Gran's flesh until she eventually manages to dislodge him off her back. Red Eye then proceeds to attack the now injured Gran Gran by biting her but missed her two times as she moves her body further away from him, he roars at her only to be knocked back by Gran Gran tail once again, but recovered him and gives chase.

Now fatally wounded and unable to keep up with the youngsters, Gran Gran stopped and turned her attention toward Red Eye to buy the kids some time to escape but Lincoln notices this and stops himself.

"Gran Gran, what are you doing?! You can't take him on by yourself! You're too wounded to carry on! Don't do it, Gran Gran! Please!" Lincoln shouted, begging his grandmother to give up fighting against Red Eye.

Gran Gran looks towards Lincoln and gives off a smile, which made Lincoln have tears flowing in his eyes. Ronnie Anne ran up to him, grab his right arm and nudge to him to leave with her, Lincoln wipes the tears off and nods in agreement. Ronnie Anne smiles and the two youngsters make a run for it to the forest, leaving Gran Gran behind.

Gran Gran turned her attention toward Red Eye once again about to put an end to her arch enemy. Red Eye stop running and have a stand off with Gran Gran, who gives him the most hateful look. Red Eye then proceeds walking towards very slowly as Gran Gran got her tail up in the air and her teeth showing getting ready to attack once again.

But just as Red Eye slowly makes his way towards her wounded opponent, Gran Gran looks at the ground and notices that with each step he makes, causes cracks on the ground then came up with an idea. Gran Gran begins taunting the deadly beast to tick him off, which seems to be working, then she let out a roar that is loud enough that anyone can hear it. This provoked Red Eye enough for him to run at her in a fit of rage, now seeing that he fell for her trap, Gran Gran lifted both of her front limbs in the air and smashed the ground in front of her, causing it to split apart and for Red Eye to fall into the chasm below.

Now that she finally defeated her foe, Gran Gran let out a victory roar and then leaving to hopefully catch up with Lincoln and Ronnie Anne.

Once gotten farther away from the wasteland, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne stopped to breathe.

"Good, we are farther away from that place now. I think it was a bad idea to leave the nest after all. Come on, Let's go back home. I know that our family is gonna be mad at us but at least we will be safe with them." Ronnie Anne said just before running into the jungle.

Lincoln was about to follow her but decided to go back to see if his grandmother is all right.

Later that evening, Lincoln went back to the wasteland to see if Gran Gran were still there but she wasn't and instead sees a giant crack in the ground and thought she must've fell in it but then spotted a trail of blood on the ground and started following it.

Just as Lincoln followed the blood back in the forest, it started to rain which washed away all of the blood.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Now how am i supposed to find Gran Gran?!" Lincoln irked.

Just then, he heard a weak groan coming from the left and went to where the sound is coming from which lead him to Gran Gran in her normal form laying down by a steam.

"Gran Gran!" Lincoln called out, running towards his grandmother. "Gran Gran, are you okay? Can you stand?" he asked worried.

"I...don't think i can anymore, Lincoln." Gran Gran said very weakly.

"You just have to. Please try getting up again." Lincoln ordered.

"Okay. I can try." Gran Gran tried to get back up but ended up falling back on the ground instead. "Seems like i can't get back up after all." she replied.

"That's because you didn't do it hard enough. Here, let me help you." Lincoln decided to help his grandmother get back up on her feet.

Just then, Albert, Rita and Lynn Sr. appears and sees Lincoln helping Gran Gran get up.

"Dear!" Albert gasped, running up to his wife and Lincoln.

"Mom!" Rita called out, following her father.

Slowly after the grownups' arrival, Lori and her sisters emerged from the forest as well and sees their grandmother get help from their little brother and gasps in shock.

"Gran Gran!" They shouted in unison and runs up to their grandmother.

"Honey, are you okay? What happened?" Albert asked, concerned.

"I had a run in with big ol' Red Eye and he did a number on me. I fatal on at that." Gran Gran chuckles weakly. "But don't worry, i made him fall into a chasm to his death. So hopefully you guys don't have to worry about him again." she adds.

"You...you means all of us, right? That including you too?" Lola asked nervously.

"No honey. This is it for me. It is time for me to join my folks in the afterlife." Gran Gran told everybody.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" The kids screams in unison.

"Don't say that, Gran Gran! You can't just leave us yet!" Lincoln said while on the verge of crying.

"Sorry, grandson. But it's true. My time has come. But always remember this, if you ever feel lost or alone, always know that no matter where i am, i will always be there. Isn't that right, Rita?" Gran Gran asked her only daughter with a smile.

"Yeah, i remember!" Rita said also on the verge of crying.

"Albert, i-"

Gran Gran was cut off when Albert shook his head.

"Don't apologize. I know you did it to protect our grandson. You just rest easy now." Albert told his wife in a calm but yet sad tone.

"Thank you, Albert. And farewell, my loving family." Gran Gran as she closes her eyes and died with a smile on her face.

"Gran Gran? Gran Gran! GRAN GRAN!!!" Lincoln screamed at the top of his lungs at.

Near the Loud family nest, Albert and the others bury Gran Gran on a small mount with two borns on it making a "X" cross. Lola walks up to the grave and places her flower crown Gran Gran made for her on it and walk back to join her grieving family. Rita turns to her left in spots Lincoln on top of a log over the river letting out a roar of pure sadness with waterfalls of tears over the loss of the greatest woman you have ever known: his grandmother.


End file.
